Dark Syndicate
The Dark Syndicate is an alliance of crime lords that spans the New World criminal underworld. It was founded and controlled by Zero, the leader of the automatons. The Syndicate gets much of its money through racketeering, with the stronger memebrs collecting money from the weaker ones. This forms a sort of chain that goes from the lower memebers, all the way up to the core members. In reality, the Syndicate was just a front by Zero in his real goal: world domination by the automatons. He used the money he got to fund his construction of new automatons, and the actions to hide his efforts. Membership There are dozens of separate crime organizations that form the Syndicate, but there are four core members. These core members command the lesser members, and often collect tribute from them. In theory, it is an alliance of equals, but in practice, Hierro is clearly the dominant one. Core Members *'Hierro': lead by Zero *'Crimson Claw': lead by Gusano *'Wonderland': lead by Isaac Wonder *'Silver' Sun: lead by Iset Corona Associates In addition to the Syndicate's direct members, the organization also has a number of allies and associates. These can include mercenaries employed by the members, to allies that have deals with the Syndicate. Those allies can consist of pirate crew, who are either paid, or owe Zero a favor. All five of the Pirate Titans are associates of Syndicate. Organizations *'Forty Thieves': thief order; lead by Calico Slash *'Ancient Sea Pirates': pirate crew; lead by Sauvage *'Mist' Pirates: pirate crew; lead by Messorem *'Snake Eye Pirates': pirate crew; lead by Serpentenes Apophis *'Hardskin Pirates': pirate crew; lead by Rako *'Tuya Twins' **'Forest Pirates': pirate crew; lead by Tuya Mina **'Ink Pirates': pirate crew; lead by Tuya Rina Individuals *'Morgan Sernus': mercenary *'Orion Baron': mercenary Abilities and Powers The collective power of the Dark Syndicate is strong enough to strong arm entire countries. While they may lack some of the influence of the Yonko, this is intentional on Zero's part. He's aware that if they were to try and directly challenge the power of any of the four, they would lose. To that end, Zero keeps them operating in the shadows. Part of what makes the Syndicate so power, is its money. Crimson Claw alone is rich enough to essentially buy an entire army. Often times, the Syndicate will pay off authorities to get their goals achieved. All of the core leaders, save for Zero, have Devil Fruit powers. Ships Desert Worm Silence Mad Mushroom Eclipse Zero's Flagship History Crimson Claw Arc Ancient Dwellers Arc Forty Thieves Arc Wonderland Arc Acero Arc Automaton Arc Dark Syndicate Scraps In the aftermath of Zero's defeat, without the automatons to maintain order, the Syndicate disintegrated. Lower ranked members began fighting each other for money and territory, and despite the core members best efforts, they were unable to repair the Syndicate without Zero's support. Most of the core members were captured by the Marines, who were lead to their hideout by the mercenaries they had hired out. Of the top ranked members, only three escaped: Cheshire, Esquerda, and Certo. Cheshire returned to Mad Land, where she reconciled with her friend Alistair, and continued to run the amusment park. The latter two decided to continue their adopted father's goal to achieve order and justice in the world, and would later reunite with Zero, and helped him protect Freedom Island. Trivia *According to Corona, collectively, the Syndicate is worth over 65 billion beri. **Respectively, Hierro is worth 25 billion, Wonderland and Silver Sun are both worth 15 billion, and Crimson Claw is worth 10 billion. Category:Villains Category:Organizations